Love, Life, Loss
by RustyCat
Summary: Just some poems my younger sister wrote. They are based on the Call of Duty zombie characters. They might be short but they're good! I do not own any of the Call of Duty characters. T for language.
1. The Element of Betrayal

**Name: The Element of Betrayal  
About: Stuhlinger gets tired of hearing Richtofen's voice and decides to ignore him.**

* * *

You reach bloody for the heavens,  
Counting on only the Sevens.  
Anger courses through your veins,  
While you toil through endless pain.  
'Why are I here?!' I ask yourself,  
Controlled by only lies and wealth.  
The blood here soaks into the ground,  
The fields echoes with empty sound.

Come here and take the bait,  
Convince you to give Maxis your hate.  
I promise to give you power,  
Until the final hour.  
I took you in to be my own,  
To give you fury you've never known.  
I unleash you at my will,  
Smiling as I watch you kill.  
Your rage is something to behold,  
Leaving your victims lying cold.  
With lead and steel you strike them down,  
Plunging a knife into their crown.

As days go by, I notice a flaw,  
These wounds you leave are barely raw.  
Your ears hear only an empty voice,  
I'm afraid you leave me no choice.  
Loyalty is full of shit,  
Its a word I don't understand one bit.  
I'm sorry, I must leave you now,  
Putting a bullet into your brow.  
I'm sad to see your body die,  
It makes me wonder why...  
It seems you were so much like me,  
With that now I truly see.  
But even dead you won't lie still,  
_You_ command your body to go and kill.  
I will not stop you idle,  
Betraying me, my own disciple.

~M

* * *

"_Counting on only the Sevens."_ **She meant it as the 'Seven Divines' as in gods.**

"You_ command your body to go and kill."_ **As in Richtofen wasn't in control of Stu, and he was conscious of what he was doing.**


	2. Left To Die

**Name: Left To Die  
About: Richtofen leaving Dempsey to die.**

* * *

You left me here to die,  
You looked into my eyes.  
You smiled when I cried in pain,  
It courses through my veins.

Why do you laugh like that?  
And then you tip your hat.  
The way you said goodbye,  
And leave me here to die.  
I do not scream, I do not cry,  
But I wonder why...

As you turn to go,  
A feeling hits you so.  
You feel a pang of sympathy,  
You realize, deep down, you cared for me.  
But its to late now, you don't turn around,  
You go on your way, and leave me on the ground.

~MW


	3. Good Things Don't Last Forever

**Name: Good Things Don't Last Forver.  
About: Dr. Richtofen taking control of the MPD**

* * *

My power taken away from me,  
This strange outcome I did not see.  
You took my powers away,  
They thought you'd save the day.

But to them you turned your back,  
With my zombies you attacked.  
Without second thought,  
With the power for so long you've sought.

But with this 'gift' you now obtain,  
You command my zombies to eat their brains.  
I cry and scream in searing pain,  
Its like my minions have gone insane.

You took control of the MPD,  
Now I am you and you are me.  
The last vision I will see,  
Is my own servants eating me.

~MW


	4. Just A Game

**Name: Just A Game  
About: The 'Green Run Crew' is pleading with Richtofen to stop sending zombie after them. (Even though they DESERVE to die for taking Richtofen, Tank, Nikolai, and Takeo's place)**

* * *

You send your zombies one by one,  
You laugh as they kill and get the job done.

But you realize they can't get us,  
We're together on this bus.  
We kill them one by one,  
We talk and laugh when the day is done.

We stick together through think and thin,  
But you still try again and again.  
You don't get it we won't go down,  
At the bus stop, diner, power-plant or town.

But you persist on and on,  
You wont stop until we're gone.  
You don't give up and neither will we,  
Would you just let us be?

We ask kindly in you name,  
Could you please just end this game?

~MW


	5. Samantha

**Name: Samantha  
About: Richtofen, Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo threatening her after arriving at 'Moon'**

* * *

_Nikolai_

Black hair, blue dress,  
Killing people you never rest.  
Killing people across the world,  
Why do you do this little girl?

_Samantha _

It was only meant to be you,  
From Group 935.  
But now all are dead,  
And you are alive.

_Dempsey_

It's only a matter of time before we get to you,  
and make sure your rein of terror is through.

_Takeo_

Black hair, dress blue,  
Little Samantha, we're coming for you.

_Richtofen_

Black hair, blue dress,  
Little Samantha, you've done your best.  
Now its time to end this war,  
We're coming for you, you little whore

~MW


	6. In the Void

**Name: In the Void  
About: Stuhlinger has done his part and Richtofen no longer needs him.**

* * *

I waited in the dark,  
For a savior, for an ark.  
To take me by the hand,  
To free me from this land.  
But my wait was in vain.  
For my savior never came.

The wait was long and painful,  
My life was short and shameful,  
And though my life is through,  
I will explain to you,  
How to laugh, how to cry,  
How to live, how to die.  
It was all fun and games,  
Until my time came.  
I'm now in the Void,  
And I'm quiet annoyed.

The job is now done,  
You're not needed my son.  
I've gotten my power,  
It's your final hour.  
Your time on earth is done,  
Its over. I won.

~MW


	7. A Silly Emotion

**Name: A Silly Emotion  
About: Marlton telling Misty he loves her :)**

* * *

I'm trying to hide,  
This feeling inside.  
My feelings for you,  
I think you like me too.  
I couldn't let you know,  
That I love you so.  
Hide how I feel,  
My emotions concealed.  
Just between us two,  
My hiding is though.  
Abigail Briarton,  
I love you.

~MW


	8. Screw You Wife Number Four!

**Name: Screw You Wife Number Four!  
About: Nikolai Belinski's Life (Parts of it anyways)**

* * *

I hate all people,  
They just ruin your life.  
They're all a bunch of assholes,  
Especially fourth wife.

She told me to quit drinking,  
That it was not good for me.  
I told her in my opinion,  
She should just let me be.

I decided,  
It was time,  
To end her life.  
Commit another crime.

With my own hands,  
I beat her down.  
Left her bleeding,  
On the ground.

She said I'd never be a Cosmonaut.  
To bad that she was not,  
Alive to see me reach the moon,  
But she died too soon.

I don't really care,  
She needed to die that day.  
That stupid bitch tried,  
TO TAKE MY VODKA AWAY!

And now it's time,  
To begin anew.  
Wife number five,  
I'm coming for you.

But before I get off my lazy ass,  
That bottle of vodka, will you pass?  
I need to take a drink from it,  
I'm sobering up, I feel like shit.

~MW


	9. Avogadro

**Name: Avogadro  
About: The Avogadro from Tranzit**

* * *

I was created by power,  
That why I'm made of lightning,  
And that's probably why,  
They think I'm so frightening.

When I get to close,  
They take out their blade,  
So I fall back,  
Avoid and evade.

But they finally got me,  
Under the tower,  
For I was their only,  
Big source of power.

~MW


	10. Stupid Yankee

**Name: Stupid Yankee  
About: Richtofen hating Dempsey**

* * *

Dempsey I hate your voice,  
You are a dick by choice.  
Your hair is ugly and blond,  
Of you I'm not quite fond.  
Dempsey you should know,  
How I hate you so.  
You stupid Yankee-  
Why can't you see...  
Your 'Oorah' gets you nowhere,  
But you probably don't care.  
I can't wait until the day  
A zombie eats away.  
All that ugly American skin,  
And all that lies within.

~MW


	11. The Witch

**Name: The Witch  
About: The ghost/witch in Buried (That we all hate with a burning passion)**

* * *

This is my house,  
I am a witch,  
I take all their money,  
They call me a bitch.

This is what I am here for,  
Why Maxis brought me back,  
So when they enter my house,  
I'll make sure to attack.

I've been here for a while,  
That's why I always frown...  
For so long I've been buried,  
In this old western town.

But I'm here for a purpose,  
This much I know is real,  
So when they're in my house,  
Their money I will steal!

~MW

* * *

**Maxis was teleported to the rift when Richtofen tried to kill Maxis and Samantha, this was when she was teleported to Griffin Station. Maxis brought the witch/ghost (Sarah is her name) to life when he was trying to bring back Samantha. {A Call of Duty history lesson}**


	12. Captain TEDD

**Name: Captain T.E.D.D.  
About: The robotic bus driver in TranZit**

* * *

I'm a robotic bus driver,  
My name is T.E.D.D.  
I will keep my bus full of survivors,  
Until they are all dead.

And I pray that,  
This will not happen,  
For they are my crew,  
And I am their captain.

The zombies are the borders,  
They persist on and on,  
But my crew keeps them off,  
And makes sure that they're all gone.

So in return I'll drive,  
This bus day by day,  
And they will do there part,  
To keep the zombies away.

~MW


	13. Honor!

**Name: Honour!  
About: Takeo Masaki's Life.**

* * *

Death before dishounor!  
But I won't die,  
I'm no goner.

I killed my whole family,  
I was alone, it was just me.  
Until I met up with these three,  
My least favorite: Nikolai Belinski.

All he does is drink,  
Never stopping to think.  
He brings us all shame,  
And acts like this is all a game.  
I'd like to shoot him in the head,  
We'd be better off with him dead.

Richtofen is okay,  
But I think he's gay.  
I know what he's done,  
The brain-washing has not won.

Dempsey is loud,  
And he's over proud.  
He thinks he's SO cool...  
He's really a fool.

THESE THREE HAVE DISHONOR!

When I was young I used my sword,  
To slice off cat's tails when I was bored,  
Now I use it to fight the horde.

Now we are on the moon,  
I fear our time is soon...  
But I won't rest,  
I will do my best.  
I will trudge on,  
Until all the zombies are gone!

With cymbal monkey by my side,  
I will not die,  
I'll stay alive!

~MW


	14. We Do it for You

**Name: We Do It For You  
About: The character's reactions to the Easter Egg ending for 'Origins' Breaking the '****_fourth wall'._**

* * *

We completed the steps,  
One through five.  
Some have gone down,  
But we are alive.

We'll skewer the winged beast,  
We will watch as it falls.  
It'll take most of us,  
Maybe even us all.

We have done it,  
The beast fell.  
We'll get the punches,  
Then we raise hell.

As we send the drone into the sky,  
Something strange catches my eye.  
I cannot believe what I have seen,  
Could it be? Was it all a dream?

We look around and see a girl,  
The one we fought to save.  
Then I realize we are just toys,  
To her we are just slaves.

But it's okay, we like it here,  
The game will restart, begin anew,  
We will forget all we've learn,  
But we do it for you.

And once you push that button,  
The one labeled 'Play'  
It begins again,  
The start of a new day.

We will continue to fight,  
Sometimes we don't get far...  
It really just depends,  
_How good the players are._

_~MW_


	15. Hello Samantha

I finally have reached the moon,  
Little Samantha you'll die very soon.  
I've hated you since the start,  
I wanted so bad to tear out your heart.

You I very much dislike,  
Despite you're thoughts we aren't alike.  
Though we both enjoy blood and gore,  
I am a scientist, you are a whore.

I had planned and plotted out your doom,  
You and your father were trapped in that room...  
There were many others in on the crime,  
That damn teleport had to work that one time.

And since my first plan to kill you failed,  
These three imbeciles I did hail.  
I told them to help me fight,  
Little do they know I'll snuff out there lights.

I can't believe they haven't guessed I want your thrown,  
And all the powers you weren't meant to own.  
Soon they will all be mine,  
Soon. Oh so soon. All in due time.

At first we gave you sympathy,  
We thought you were trapped but now we see  
It was a trick you played on us,  
Your servants they came, to us they rushed.

They said it was my fault that still the zombies stay,  
But your powers I could not sway.  
Day after day, year after year,  
Still we are fighting and now its clear.

You were never trapped, you wanted us to die.  
How did you know? Don't give me a lie.  
Tell me your secrets and I'll tell you mine,  
Might as well, Sam, I've got the time.

All I do is kill anyways,  
Slicing and stabbing you minions away.  
I'll admit I'm tired and that I want to rest,  
But I won't get sloppy, I'm still at my best.

No matter what, I won't drop my guard,  
Unlike Dempsey I'm not a retard.  
Even though you are a dirty, cunning rat,  
I know all your secrets, there is nothing hidden in your hat.

I digress, for now I must play your twisted game,  
Soon your life will end is shame.

I guess you shouldn't have been so mean,  
Every kingdom loses their queen.  
Whether by sickness or by blade,  
Every queen ends up slayed.

Behind those young and evil eyes,  
You are the devil in disguise.  
For now the MPD is where you dwell,  
But soon, Miss Maxis, you'll be in hell.

~ODW


End file.
